1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to display devices used to attach and hold photographs, advertising materials and the like that may be easily viewed when held thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art display devices such as photo albums having various ways of holding photographs in place, transparent cubicles and the like have met with some limited success but have a number of drawbacks which are overcome by the present invention. With photo albums it is not possible to have photographs constantly in view in any decorative or fashionable manner. With the so-called see-through cubes, the photographs are oftentimes difficult to view because of light reflections off the transparent material.
The display device disclosed herein not only provides a functional graphic or photo display device but also produces an attractive display member that may be used in various sizes for the home, office or use in commercial establishments.